A Cry For Help
by C. O. Rosette
Summary: Smash City is normally a place where everyone in the smash multiverse goes to beat the crap out of each other. Now they are being called together to work together. The fate of their worlds hang in the balance. But with such a large group of smashers, tensions rise as tempers flare almost immediately. Will they all learn to work together, or will they end up killing each other?
1. Chapter 1

A mansion always must have a theme, or so it seems. Such as a castle, there are many different archetypes among the many different castles between lands and even dimensions. Though, the assorted theme of castle can vary even within the same kingdom, or double-kingdom as is called the Mushroom kingdom since two obscenely opposite rulers inhabit within. While the renown throughout the dimensions Princess Peach's castle is more obviously royal- she _is_ a princess- and is actually a bit plain on the outside. But once you lower that drawbridge and and push through those big, boring, red doors, the interior design is not exactly what you would normally expect considering it's exterior appearance. The grand hallway, which is also the one room overlooking the kingdom is the most stunning. The room, or space as it has definite entrance, is what one would call huge, the brown, checkered floor stretching out to all four corners of it. A grand, teal star, the logo of the Mushroom Kingdom universe- although it's usually yellow and with two innocent yet soulless, black eyes,- surrounded by what looks like a bullseye target with other, tiny, yellow stars all encased in a firm, black border occupies the center. The hallway leads to four different rooms, the dining hall, the kitchen, the guest rooms where most of the other interdimensional guests stay whenever they decide to pay a visit to Mario, Luigi, the princess, or any of her other subjects, and finally, the princess's quarters. Each door is painted red with a silver star hung in the middle. They also have what one would also call fancy, silver, glimmering borders lining their edges. The ceiling has the most elegant chandelier dangling by what can only be described as a tiny thread. The most intriguing part, though, is how just a thread can hold such a magnificent work of art. The chandelier holds six dazzling candles. Some say it's only but an illusion, but other say that each candle burns with the same fiery passion that the burns withing all of the princess's subjects' hearts. The candles are bejeweled by clear as crystal candle holders while many more colorful jewels hang down from them. Smashers come from all over just to see this chandelier. It is what many would call a miracle, how but a thread can carry this masterpiece, but it seems it does, and it does so all the while a grand, red curtain encircles the whole thing. But the one thing that that stands out even more than the chandelier, that everyone _really_ comes for, is to see the famous throughout the smashverse, stained-glass window of the princess that sits at the front of her castle. It's the first thing one sees when they approach, so it makes sense that it is the symbol that defines the kingdom, not any star or mushroom. It is what everyone calls the picture of true beauty. It catches the different types of light perfectly so each color can be seen in it's own, special way. That is what exactly this kingdom stands for. Everything is beautiful in it's own way, you just have to look deep down inside to find the true courage that lies inside. Say, two, gruff plumbers.

As one is likely to guess, Peach's castle is in deep contrast to that of King Koopa's or Bowser's, whose castle inhabits the other side of the Mushroom kingdom, obviously, considering their deep contrast of character. This can be argued profusely if only for the fact that Bowser often gets the opportunity to remodel if only for the Mario Bros frequent destruction of the place. But the point still stands, it always keeps that same tone of forced, haunted, mansion ride, even if that should be Boo's specialty. (Boo's mansion is much more unnerving by it's own right for the most part, anyway.) Of course, the Koopa castle also keeps a slightly terrifying in it's own right tone as well among other things. Unlike Peach's estate, the outside of Bowser's domain is quite a lot to take in even at first glance. No one can argue that it's only the surroundings that give it that feel, the bubbly pits of lava and smouldering, lava, rock volcanoes closing in in addition to the ominous, stone, land bridge, though they certainly don't hurt it. The castle itself is no brushoff either. It's looming, brick walls contribute greatly to the feeling of being trapped inside forever, which is exactly how Bowser wants his prisoners to feel. The entrance to the castle gives off the vibe of being swallowed whole as it is a perfect replica of Bowser's face, his mouth wide open and gaping.

There's also another replica that sits atop the highest tower in the castle itself. That's where Bowser's quarters are, or so they say. Bowser dwells inside this very moment, for it is Bowser's quarters, the place where he plots and schemes of the many ways he can kidnap the princess, thwart the Mario Bros, and take over the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom once and for all. Not that he should, if he hasn't already been successful any of the other thousand-something times, he won't ever be. One would wonder just how he comes up with the plans he does only to be foiled by those _pesky plumbers _time after time after time and time again. Bowser sits at his drawing desk, head in his palm, caught up in a failure of a brainstorm on what is the best move to make as a surprise on Peach's castle. A roll of empty blueprints lay out on top of the desk. They will most likely not be touched anytime soon. "Let's see...uh...I could confuse the plumbers by scattering a bunch of random castles around the place so they won't know which one the princess is in. Won't that be hilarious. Wait, no that's lame. Never mind. I could create a labyrinth of worlds within the paintings of the princess's castle. Nope. Already did that. Maybe I could kidnap the princess and then hide away in a whole other galaxy! Nah," once again Bowser finds himself at a loss for good ideas.

The desk light bears a dim glow as he begins to notice a figure in the night and hear a distant flapping noise. Who could that be? As the figure gets closer, it is revealed to be one of his minions, a flying koopa to be exact. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Bowser barks. "Do you know what time it is? You should be at your post!"

"Sire! I've come with an urgent message from Donkey Kong jungle!" the air born koopa pants as he flies through Bowser's window and lands on his desk in front of him. He hands him a piece of tree bark.

"What's this?" the king inquires, studying the piece of acacia, jungle wood.

"It is a letter from Donkey Kong himself. His partner in crime, delivered it to me personally. He says it is vital that it gets to you," the red-shelled koopa explains.

Bowser flips the bark to reveal the inscriptions that have been carved into the wood, most likely with a stick of some sort. It does look like DK's handwriting, Bowser thinks to himself. It isn't a lot a writing. It is a very short letter. The inscriptions are as follows: Bowser,

Tell yours as well as Princess Toadstool's subjects to all meet at Smash City as soon quickly possible. There has been a disaster.

Signed,

DK

That's all it says. It may not show, but Bowser is infuriated on the inside. Why in the whole smashverse would Donkey Kong think he, the almighty koopa king, is allied with the princess? He'd be defeated a million times over by the Mario Bros before he'd do that. He's so concentrated on that, that he forgets to consider what the disaster that DK spoke of actually is. "Your highness," the paratroopa cuts into his thoughts. "Shall I inform Princess Toadstool?"

No, you shouldn't, Bowser thinks, glaring at his minion. Of course, Bowser doesn't want anyone to think he actually cares, so he just replies with a, "Do what you want. It doesn't matter to me." The paratroopa takes back the chunk of wood and flies off, probably to go warn the people in the other part of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser guesses.

* * *

A little while later, there is a knock at Bowser's bedroom door. "Yes, come in," he answers without turning around.

The door opens and a hammer bro steps the room, "You needed to see me?"

Bowser is busy at work, taking everything he thinks he'll need for the trip to Smash City. Not that he really cares about whatever's going on. But he knows the others will. If those drasted plumbers go and notice Team Koopa's absence, he'll never hear the end of it. That's the only reason he's even making this trip, for the sake of his reputation. "Yes," Bowser answers again, still not turning around. "Pack your things, Hammer." The blueprints will have to wait. "We're going t Smash City."


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain, we're heading in," the intercom voice from one of the crew ships fizzes in and out of coherence.

"Roger that," the captain responds from his ship, finally closing in on the landing front of Smash City. It's been a long journey but they're finally here. The captain gazes over the beautiful metropolis of the many different cultures that built it. He remembers being called back to this place by team Starfox just the other week. He isn't quite sure why it is such an urgent matter that they feel they must alert even the most insignificant smashers such as Captain Olimar or even Pichu, but he trusts it's a good enough reason and also that they'll be filled in once they reach city hall. "We're right behind you."

The captain's falcon jet gradually lowers itself in order to find it's wheels on the landing ramp. Captain Falcon can see the marshallers waving their batons in a parallel fashion to lead the landing ships in. As his jet rolls in, he waves to the various citizens and visitors watching from all sides of the ramp. He recognizes Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong's little assistant whom he also treats as a younger brother. He sits atop Donkey Kong's shoulders, excitedly waving at the ships passing by. The two are very endearing to the other smashers even if they still won't hesitate to meet either of them in battle. Though from what Captain Falcon has heard, the rumors are that this time, they have not been called together to meet in battle against one another, but rather to unite in great battle of good and evil against an even greater threat- which the captain finds odd since some smashers such as Bowser and Dedede are apparently evil. Also this "threat" hasn't even been specified.

After all his ships have arrived on the deck, Falco comes wearing a red and white jacket- the colors of Smash City- and directs each of Team Falcon's jets to a safe garage.

Now that his team has been organized, Captain Falcon orders them to quickly grab their belongings and then they all file out through the exit hallway. There the master hand meets them with enough bellhop carriages to cover everyone, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Allow me to take your bags." The team unloads their bags onto the carriages and then the sandbags push them toward the grand, residence mansion. The hand motions for them to follow. "You will find your reservations at the reception." Then the hand goes back to attend to the other smashers coming in.

Captain Falcon and his team follow the bellhops to the elaborate doors of the Smash City Residence Mansion. The building is nearly thirty-eight stories high, qualifying it as an official skyscraper. The captain gazes up at the mansion in awe. Never in his life has something looked more majestic and beautiful. He will enjoy staying here again.

The team and their group of assigned bellhops arrive at the reception. Captain Falcon walks up to the first open counter. "I can help the next person," a serene voice calls out and it almost seems like heavenly music that lulls him in. The blonde at the counter beckons him toward herself with her finger, though he is already there. He scans the lovely lady's clothes up and down. Everything about her seems to make him feel at peace. She wears a beautiful turquoise dress that the captain is sure is made of silk. He observes the name tag on her shoulder the says "Rosalina."

Rosaline commands an automated laser above her head to scan the team from head to toe. Their identification are specified to her on her counter's computer screen. She smiles at the group, "Your suite is number two-hundred-fifty-six." She hands them each a copy of their room's key.

"Thank you, Rosalina," the captain again specifies the girl's name tag before turning to his team. "It's been a pleasure." His followers beam at him, willing and attentive. He turns to the bellhops, also attentive to his emanating authority. "Do you know where room two-hundred-fifty-six is?" Several of the sandbags nod energetically. There faces may not have been made very expressively, but it's easy to tell how excited they are just to help out. "Can you show us the way, please?" Once again the sandbags eagerly nod and quickly turn around and push their carts in the direction of the elevators.

With one last wave to Rosalina, the captain and his team follow the bellhops down a long, glorified hall of fame, showing the different smash champions throughout the years and the trophies they unlocked, that leads to the elevator room. Various other smashers are there, waiting in line for the five elevators. Captain Falcon recognizes Fox McCloud, Ganondorf, ans the ice climbers. The captain and his team take their spot at the front of a line at on of the open elevators. He turns to the two climbers, "Hey, you two!"

The twins wave up at him from their creepily short stance on the ground and say in unison, "Hiya captain!" They wave cheerfully. They may be just kids, Captain Falcon thinks. But they can pack a big punch in battle. I'm glad I'm on their side.

Captain Falcon looks at the key in Popo's mitten. It has the number two-hundred-fifty-five marked on it, the number of their room. Suddenly the captain has a brilliant idea to treat the kids with in his head, "Hey, you guys wanna have a race?"

The blue and pink-clad snowsuit children exchange sparkly-eyed glances with one another, "What kind of race?" At that time, both the captain's and the climber's elevators open.

"The first one to our floor is the champion."

Everyone crowds into their elevators. The captain can hear the twins' giggles as they run into theirs.

But just as the bellhops and all of Team Falcon have entered the elevator and the doors just finish closing, the elevator staring it's journey to their floor, a huge, booming noise is sounded outside. The elevator shakes and comes to an abrupt stop as the lights go out and the group is plunged into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

KKKKKKRRRRRRAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH! Everyone in the grand lobby jumps. Screams are heard throughout what seems like the entire city. Everyone seems to be panicking all at once. The screams are too many to count, piercing through Diddy Kong's red cap covering his head and directing right into his fragile ears. The once beautiful lobby is destroyed and lies a huge mess as something huge just crashed into a few seconds ago, starting up all this ruckus in the first place.

The place is nuts. People are dashing around, yelling and shouting at the top of their lungs' within all of Diddy's full line of vision. A few of the smashers are using their superpowers amongst all the insanity. Diddy notices Mario with a look that can only be described as violent fear on his face, throwing his fireballs everywhere, setting tables and chairs aflame like everything around him is a bare campfire.

Suddenly, someone crashes into him and Diddy goes toppling to the ground. He really starts panicking when he hears a sickening ripping sound that pummels his eardrums and lets in even louder deafening sound. He prays it's not what he thinks it is...but knows he's right. Just as he expects, at the corner of his eye, a red, barely visible thread begins to slowly dangle it's way down from his hat and grow longer and longer, gradually splitting his whole hat in half right on top of his head.

Diddy gets up and carefully brushes himself off. He has to stay calm if he wants to figure out what's going on, but how can he with everyone around him panicking? He has to get away from all this chaos. But where is Donkey Kong? Stumbling blindly around, he grabs hold of a nearby armchair. His head spins. Desperately, he looks around, his eyes sweeping the radius of the big room searching for any sign of his muscular bodyguard. The whole place is a huge blur. A sudden scent of burning wood comes to Diddy's nostrils. Darn that Mario! A flicker of frantic worry sparks inside him but he quickly diminishes it. He can't panic if he wants to get anything done. But where did his friend Donkey Kong go anyway? He could be hurt! What if part of him got caught in the fire? He has to find him and get him out of here quick.

Diddy closes his eyes, blocking out the noisy world from his mind and bringing in peace. Focusing as hard as he can, he conscientiously takes a deep breath, his hand still gripping the armchair. He traps as much air in his lungs as he can. When he's all filled up and can't hold it in any longer, he lets it all go, shrieking as loud as he can in hope that his powerful friend will hear him and evacuate as quick as he can. Suddenly the smell of fire seems to take over his lungs, leaving him gasping for air and exhausted from his recent howling gambit. Unable to catch his breath, he can feel his vision fading in and out as his body gradually sinks down to the floor.

Something thick is wrapped around Diddy's torso and he is spontaneously lifted from the floor. Through bleary eyes he sneaks a peak at his savior. However, his nose catches on before his eyes do due to the smoke hurting them and forcing them to close as quickly as they were opened. Donkey Kong runs with him in his arms until the air becomes cooler and the burning scent is but a background smell. He feels himself being let down as the ground again comes up beneath his feet.

"Diddy, open your eyes! We need to hurry!" he hears the familiar voice of his friend. He lets the relief that he's okay wash over him. Diddy blinks open his eyes and looks around him. They're in a long, fancy hall with golden-framed pictures of all the smash champions all sitting regally and holding their trophies. This must be the Smash Hall Of Fame he keeps hearing so much about. He looks behind him. The fire still burns brightly at the end of the hall, the panicked screams of the people trapped inside continue to echo seemingly everywhere Diddy turns. Luckily, the fire hasn't spread through the hall yet, but it blocks the entrance, forbidding everyone besides Donkey and Diddy inside it.

"Donkey Kong! Diddy!" another voice is heard above all the others screaming for help in the fire. Donkey and Diddy look to see Fow McCloud racing toward them, using his agile legs to propel his already induced speed. He stops when he reaches the two primates. He sags down slightly, hands on his knees and breathing hard. They can tell by his super alert and shakiness that something has him excited other than the fire. "You two need to come with me, now!"

Donkey and Diddy share a quick glance at this and then turn their attention back to Fox, "What is it, Fox?"

"We need your help. You just have to trust me," and with that, Fox turns around and sprints full force back down the hall. Donkey takes another look at Diddy and proceeds to follow Fox with Diddy close in tow.

It's a long hall but when they finally get to the end of it, both primates realize they're suddenly in the elevator room, "Donkey, look!" Donkey looks to see what Diddy could have seen that made his voice so fearful all of a sudden. Donkey gasps. There is something very wrong with the elevators. The last two elevators took off just before the disaster occurred. Now whoever is currently occupying them are trapped inside.

The Kongs turn back to Fox who is fiercely barking orders to Ganondorf, "You guys, what happened here?"

Fox turns his attention back to them, "Team Falcon and the Ice Climbers are trapped inside!"


End file.
